EO Challenge All That Glitters
by LaedieDuske
Summary: E/O Challenge. WoW - Drift. Happy Birthday to Wolfpack Pride! No spoilers, just cold. New chapter added 9-9-12 - see chapters for each word/circumstance.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: E/O Challenge - All That Glitters**

**Author: Laedie Duske**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Word Count: 100 exactly**

**Featured Word: Drift - Happy Birthday to Wolfpack Pride!**

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

His eyes try to drift closed yet again, he drives his fist into his frozen thigh. He can't fall asleep, not now. If he does, he will never wake up. Feels like years since he heard the snow rumbling down the hillside toward him and dove into the shallow cave to avoid being swept away. But now the opening was covered with snow. Too much for him to move, he had discovered, before he got so cold he could no longer feel his own body.

The shivering has stopped. He knows he is in trouble.

"Please hurry Dean," he whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: E/O Challenge – All That Glitters Chapt 2

**Author: Laedie Duske**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, just love to play with.**

**Word Count: 100 exactly**

**Warnings: None **

**Spoilers: None**

**Featured Word: Remote – special circumstance: use twice within the drabble. I have to admit, this challenge broke my brain a bit. I try very hard not to use the same word twice in close proximity, different meanings or not. And of course I'm taking poetic license on one hell of a date here – an avalanche is nothing at all to screw around with.**

**v—v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

The ranger said the chances of finding Sam were remote. Dean told him which exit to take for the scenic trip to Hell.

Slogging through the snow where he last knew Sam to be, Dean screamed himself hoarse. Then he screamed some more. Somewhere between yelling _**SAMMY**_ and freezing his ass off, he heard a muffled sound.

_SAM_ ( listen ) _**SAMMY!**_ The reply was weak, getting weaker, but it was enough. Dig until his muscles shrieked, then dig more.

Sam was still, blue-tinted.

"C'mon little bro, hang on. You need your fingers for the TV remote when we get back."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: E/O Challenge - All That Glitters Chapter 3**

**Author: Laedie Duske**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, would like to borrow for awhile.**

**Word Count: 100**

**Warnings: None**

**Spoilers: None**

**Featured Word: ****Trap**

**A/N: Some interesting comments on my last couple postings. Funny how the haters hide behind anonymity – with the exception of Queen Bee who posts anonymous, but always is respectful and thoughtful when commenting. All I can say is if you think I don't love Sam, then you've obviously never talked with me.**

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

Sam knew he had to be dreaming. He had trapped an elk with a snare, skinning it and wrapping himself in the hide for warmth. Except the avalanche had left him buried, huddled in a cave waiting to freeze.

But he was warm.

Confused, he struggled to wake.

"Take it easy Sammy," soft, and close enough to feel the breath on his face.

He realized he was thrashing and stilled.

So tired, but Dean was there. He didn't care that Dean was wrapped around him like a desperate prom date. Dean was there, he'd be okay.

He could sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: E/O Challenge - All That Glitters Chapter 4**

**Author: Laedie Duske**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Word Count: 200**

**Warnings: None**

**Spoilers: None**

**Featured Word: ****Shelter – double drabble goodness, just because.**

**v—v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

Dean wondered distractedly how his gigantic brother would feel about being "the little spoon". He hurriedly stripped Sam of anything wet, replacing with dry clothing from his pack as quickly as he could. He lined the clothing with a small supply of heat packs, making sure to stick one over each of Sam's kidneys.

Using his knives and a sleeping bag, Dean constructed a makeshift shelter – an improvised lean-to – anchoring to the ice on the ceiling of the cave. Those knives would likely never hold an edge again, but he'd sacrifice his entire arsenal if it meant keeping Sam safe.

Lifting Sam, Dean tucked the edge of the thermal blanket underneath him to get him off the frozen ground somewhat. Pulling the rest up over Sam he covered them both and wrapped himself around his brother. With Sam's back pressed to his chest Dean could feel there was no shivering, and that scared the hell out of him.

One arm cushioned Sam's head, the other he wrapped around his brother's cold body. The steady thump of his brother's heart against his hand was a comfort while Dean waited for the storm to pass and help to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Word Count: 100 exactly**

**Warnings: None**

**Spoilers: None**

**Featured Word: ****Camp - for those curious, Dean is carrying something like the ACR SARLink 406 PLB | 2883**

**A/N: I'm at least a week behind in my e-mails, I haven't slept much in recent memory and I'm coming down with something - I think I need a vacation.**

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

Dean felt Sam start to shiver finally and tried to pull him even closer. Sam grunted and Dean muttered, "Sorry - any closer and I guess I'll be a tauntaun."

Sam's eyelids fluttered beneath his frown, he whimpered softly.

"Easy Tiger," Dean soothed, "you're alright."

"D'n?" Sam tried to see over his shoulder, Dean moved his head so his brother could see him.

"Help's coming, just hang on okay? I'm going to get you out of here."

Sam relaxed against him, nodding.

Outside their tiny camp, snow was still softly falling on the rescue party following Dean's personal locator beacon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Word Count: 100 exactly**

**Warnings: None**

**Spoilers: None**

**Featured Word: ****nip**

**A/N: Still behind in my e-mails, I need a vacation.**

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

Sam stirred, hearing voices. He didn't recognize them, couldn't understand what they were saying until Dean's voice cut through clear and sharp.

"You touch me again before you've got him taken care of, and - "

"Dean?" Sam whispered, catching his brother's attention as if he'd yelled it.

"Hey, I'm here," Dean spoke softly, his hand pressing gently on Sam's chest.

"Happened?"

"Well, you apparently decided to let Jack Frost nip at more than your nose."

Sam scowled, still trying to open his eyes, "Dirty, bro."

A startled laugh burst out of Dean, "Dude, you are gonna be just fine."


	7. Chapter 7

**Word Count: 100 exactly**

**Warnings: None**

**Spoilers: None**

**Featured Word: ****darling**

**A/N: I give up...**

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

Sam woke, groggy, wondering why the world was shaking. Peeling his eyes open, he found himself face-to-face with a petite nurse, blush high on her cheeks as she adjusted his pillow. From the corner of his eye he could see Dean smirking and Sam scowled, sending the nurse scurrying from the room.

"What?" he growled.

Dean snickered. "You have yourself a little fan club - you've been calling them all "darling", now they're squabbling over you." Sam groaned, rolling his eyes. "Hey, it's your own fault, "poor brave boy"." Dean fluttered his lashes, Sam pelted him with the freshly-straightened pillow.


End file.
